Ilia vs Espio
Ilia vs Espio is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-first DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 6! RWBY vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two ninjas who use their chameleon biology to great effect sneak into a DBX, but who emerges from the shadows victorious? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Time was almost up! Espio knew that the White Fang were preparing an attack at this facility, and he needed to get his hands on one of them before they all managed to damage the machinery they were after. He heard a door open and nipped into the shadows. He knew that Faunus could see in the dark, but could they see through the chameleon's disguise? He wasn't sure, so kept a kunai ready. Ilia crept through the room, keeping her eyes open for anything. The sound of metal being drawn caught her attention and she spun around just as the kunai skimmed the front of her mask. She then used her whip to hit a nearby light switch, blowing Espio's cover. "I'm afraid I must insist on your surrender." Espio said, as he stepped forwards. Ilia curled her lip. "I will not." Espio shrugged. "Then I'll have to take you down..." Here we go! The detective then quickly delivered a flying kick to his adversary, planting her against the wall. Espio gladly followed up with a Spin Dash before she could recover, which knocked her over a crate, the stack behind her fell down and momentarily buried her beneath the debris. Ilia kicked the crates off her, which caught Espio off guard. She then sprang up, and Espio looked to slow her down by throwing shurikens at her. Ilia brought her whip back and forth across her front, defending herself. She then coiled the whip around Espio's arm and the electricity burned his skin. She then dragged him across the floor and launched him into the upper parts of the wall. Espio landed gracefully and then took out the lights with his shurikens, blending into the shadows. The only sound that could be heard was Ilia's breathing, and the occasional gasp as she turned a corner, expecting Espio to pop out and attack. She accidentally knocked over a crate, which she instinctively turned to face. Espio smirked, and delivered a Homing Attack to her back. Ilia landed face down, and stood up snarling and violently cracking her whip in all directions. Espio gladly kept out of range, and threw shurikens into her legs. Ilia clutched the wounds and Espio looked to capitalise with a karate chop. He planted his hand down on her head, but she managed to remain on her feet and throw him to the side. Espio knocked over a crate of dust rounds, which he couldn't know. Ilia then tried to crack the whip on Espio, but the chameleon leapt backwards. The whip instead triggered the dust, which happened to be of a fiery variety. Ilia realised this, and launched the crate across the room, spreading burning dust over the room and offering some kind of lighting. With Espio's position revealed, Ilia snapped her whip around his stomach and pulled him in. She then delivered a sharp couple of kicks to his chest and then planted him face first against the wall and shocked him. Espio cried out as the electricity crackled over his body. He threw a kunai Ilia's way, which was deflected by her mask again. She then went to pull him towards her again but this time, Espio began to use a Homing Attack halfway through the pull. Ilia quickly adapted, and rolled beneath Espio, who crashed into another crate. Ilia delivered a dropkick from behind, and Espio quickly rolled away into cover to avoid another lashing from the whip. Ilia sensed she had the advantage, so began knocking down the crates where possible to try and locate the evasive chameleon. When she realised that she was unable to find him this way, she wrapped her whip around a light above and pulled herself upwards. Espio saw this, and launched a shuriken at the light, snapping its connection to the ceiling. Ilia was in free fall, and landed right on the small of her back. Her aura began to fizzle, and Espio noticed this so he spammed shurikens from afar. With his foe seemingly on the ropes, Espio used a Spin Dash to close down the distance between himself and Ilia. He knocked her in the face, sending her mask flying across the room. "Just a girl?" he thought aloud. He then leapt back as Ilia's face turned red with rage. "It's a shame you allowed yourself to become so easily twisted, child." he said as he tried a Homing Attack. Ilia wrapped her whip around his neck and slammed him into the ground. "THE ONLY SHAME, IS THAT HUMANS FORCE THIS TO BE THE NECESSARY ACTION OF A FAUNUS!" she roared, smashing Espio against the ground forcing him to drop a kunai. She then pulled him in again, but this time Espio used the Spin Dash to run the whip past Ilia. He then circled around her, tightening the whip around Ilia's own neck, before shooting upwards. The force of the pull brought Ilia's head straight off her shoulders, landing in the flames that surrounded the battle. Espio then used a spare kunai to cut himself free, dropping the whip next to Ilia's headless body. He landed on a nearby crate when he heard the doors beginning to open. It was Adam Taurus, and several other White Fang members. They fired on Espio, who leapt up and wall bounced out the window and fled the facility. Adam keeled next to the fallen Faunus. "Douse the fires and hide the mask and weapons." he ordered. "We're going to frame the human owners of this site for a murder. Ilia Amitola's death will bring the humans of this city to the brink of persecution." DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Espio!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Whip themed battles Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Rooster Teeth vs SEGA themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights